The Adventure Squad
The Adventure Squad is a Multi Author comic series that Philipnova798 has planed since late December of 2007. It was released on October 7, 2009. Development The idea came when Phil was working on Project Unlikely and reading Generic Quest. Since he co-created the former series. He decided to make his own comic series. At first, the series was going to be a parody of four current Multi Author comic series-Project Klinkerpoop, Generic Quest, Heroes and Project Unlikely. But over the course of a few weeks, its plot changed. Also, one of the plots considered (but quickly scrapped by the author) was an exploration in a mine where the group gets trapped and are fighting to survive from rock creature Matoran. Plot Overview The BZMetru exploring group is an operation that works closely with the BZGuards. A team of explorers (Veterans Phil, Kazi and Jiigoo and rookies Gav, Skorp, NR, Sir Kongu, Aqua Lewa, Kahi and UK) and their commander, General Dagger. Along with a few other exploring teams, are about to explore the temple of Skrall. When their planes crash into the ocean. The group wakes up to find themselves in a ravaged city full of Mutated Matoran. Now, it's race to not only get back to civilization, but also for their lives. Plot The story begins at the BZMetru Explorers School. Where the Rookies (Gav, Skorp, UK, NR, Sir Kongu, Kahi and Aqua Lewa *Who was using the bathroom at the moment*) are getting scolded by their teacher, Stan. Stating that they haven't improved since they started their training and that the best way to remedy this is to go on a mission with three of the veterans on a mission to the Island Skrall to explore the caves of Ta-Skrall. The next day, the explorer group (sans Vahi) head to the Island in an uneventful trip, until a strange reading comes to the pilots attention. They inform their passengers about what happens and crash lands into the ocean. Later that day, a search Helicopter flies by, the solder say that he cannot find either wreckage or crew and says that the helicopter should return to base. Meanwhile Jiigoo, waking from his nap sees the bodies of the pilots around him, covered in blood (He too is covered in their blood). So Jiigoo decides to find his team, coming across a sign that states the the closest city, that being Wetland City. As he decides to head there, a tall Matoran appears behind the rocks, talking unintelligibly. Meanwhile in Wetland City, Susan mourns (unenthusiastically) over the loss of Joe's Landfood Grill as Junko comes over with news about Jiigoo. The two let him in and Junko takes Jiigoo to his crew. Stan is pleased about Jiigoo's survival, but says that they need to get out of the city. And just as he's about to do such a thing, a group of Mutated Matoran attack and kill Stan in front of the others. After the bloodshed clears, Henry says that he has returned (referring to one of the series's villains, Korasai). Meanwhile, a pair of red eyes are seen as Korasai says "The plan is finally coming together..." Later, after another (albeit offscreen) attack, with NR's arm getting a hairline fracture. Susan tells the Matoran that he is at the bottom of the ocean. She also tells him of a lost city that was split into two and was taken over by a presence. Meanwhile, Kahi, Gavla and Henry are talking to each other, wondering where Aquatic Lewa was (He was in the bathroon at Joe's, as Gavla pointed out). Henry tells his side to the story, sheding some light on the origins of the Mutated Matoran. Gav, Kahi and Aquatic Lewa offer to help out in the fight against these mutated monstrosities. Henry tells them that they don't know what they're against. Korasai is then seen wanting to see how they react against Infector. Filler comics *''Smack'' by Gavla- NR and Kongukopeke (with the female body) wait for the plane to take off. NR decides to see why it is taking so long. Only for a crew member of the plane to smack NR off screen. NR comes back with a black eye with Kongukopeke asking NR if that's a new look. NR tells him to shut up. *''A Different Kind of Comic'' by Makito- Makito (seen as his typical two shade Chimoru Omega form) is seen sailing his Roflboat when it sinks. Form then on, it becomes a mess of randomness including Makito killing Infector with his Lazor. :It is then revealed to be a (poorly made) comic that Makito has made and was showing it to the others. When Makito askes if they like it, Gavla tells the others to feed Makito to the sharks. This segment is of higher quality then the rest of the comic. *''The Nonsensical Adventures of Makito'' by Makito- A continuation of sorts from his first comic Makito (in all his noob speaking glory) becomes a (purposely, due to the intentionally poor nature of his joke comics) poorly made Toa and fights Infector again. the two briefly engage in a lightsaber duel, which results in Makito winning. The comic then ends with Makito FIRING HIS LAZOR. Characters The Main Characters Former Authors *Vahi786 *Venom *Angry Nidhiki They were set to appear in series, but Vahi quit before the series started, Nid declined and the deal with Venom fell through. They appeared in the first comic, Vahi is revealed to be sneaking off the plane before it takes off. Nid and Venom are seen as statues. Recently, Venom has complained about where he was. He has since been confirmed to be returning in the second cycle of the series. Other explorer crew members The Rebels Villains Reception and lack of comics So far, most reviews of the first comic were mostly positive with the only negative reviews belonging to Doom and Vezon The Piraka. Though while Vezon praised the airport scene in the rushed first comic. Doom went full on criticizing the comics supposed "lack of" humor. The second and fifth comics (By Phil and NR, respectively) have also garnered phrase for their dark tone and for its plot advancement. The only comic in the series as of late to get generally negative reviews is Gavla's filler comic. Trivia * Phil, Skorp, NR and Gav have all worked together on Project Unlikely. * The pilots in the first and second comics bear a resemblance to Toa Matau and Whenua when they were Matoran. * In late 2008, before the series was started, Rorschach was originally a member. But due to his long absence, he was scrapped. * Dawn and Swearing Steve were to make appearances and a scientist and janitor respectively, but were left out of the final product because the creator didn't want any ties to Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0 in this series. * B.O.B.'s name was inspired by Bob from Dark709's Comics * Originally, the sprite for Sir Kongukopeke of Bobooba had Susan's chest and was seen like that in both comic one and in Gavla's filler. This error has since been corrected for comic two. *The Mutated Matoran in Aquatic Lewa's Comic were made up of the author's Sprite sheets (one in particular is Sir Stupid with his parts arranged in different places with Jiigoo's head backwards). External Links *The BZPower Topic Category:Comics Category:Multi-Author Comics Category:Plot-Oriented Comics Category:Abandoned Series